


listen to my heart (it yearns for you)

by kangdotcom (lovecheolmotion)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Whisper of the Heart AU, Wholesome, finally i write some fluff, idk how to tag, jaepil, more like a snapshot of a scene from there, no angst tada tada, soft bois, somehow chocolate was playing in my head while writing this, sungjin ily u r wonpil's big brother, sweet stuff only, yes i finally contributed to the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecheolmotion/pseuds/kangdotcom
Summary: "Have you ever been in love?"Wonpil was first taken aback by the poignant question. Then, he took a fleeting moment to reply, "No, I haven't."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	listen to my heart (it yearns for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Real sappy title, I know. Watch the movie if you haven't, for more insight on this. And more heart fluttering moments.

"You received a love letter?!"

Wonpil got his mouth covered by Dowoon's palm, as the latter looked around the vicinity to see if anyone heard them. The group of boys playing baseball on the diamond area were busy and unaware, thank heavens. "Be quiet!"

The summer breeze rustled the leaves of the nearby trees, some of it falling on the ground. Dowoon blushed, his hair that's peeking from under his hat ruffling from the wind. Wonpil noted that the former pursed his lips and looked away. Something was bothering his friend. 

"What's the matter?" He didn't want to intrude, but at the same time he wanted to help his Dowoon on this predicament. He's his junior, and it's just right that Wonpil took care of him.

"I... I am grateful that I received the letter but..." Dowoon trailed off, looking afar. Wonpil knew what he was thinking. 

"You like someone else." Wonpil concluded, and he got his answer based on the furrowed eyebrows and even redder cheeks of his friend. The breeze picked up once again, and Dowoon turned to face him with an inquisitive look. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

Wonpil was first taken aback by the poignant question. Then, he took a fleeting moment to reply, "No, I haven't."

He didn't know what love is, just as he didn't know what would be his life in the near future. It didn't come across his mind until Dowoon brought it up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

"Who do you like anyway?" Wonpil was curious now. Surely, it was someone from their batch. Dowoon looked away again and he sat up straighter in a rigid posture. "Y... Youn—"

"Kim! Could you bring my bag over here? That blue one!" Kang Younghyun yelled out from the other side of the steel fence, where the diamond area is enclosed within. He was waving his left hand to get Wonpil's attention and his right hand held his cap. Dowoon froze. 

Wonpil noticed the bag beside Dowoon's legs and dragged it near the fence, and had an equally hard time of getting it over the fence. Younghyun caught the bag with an 'oof!' as it fell over to his side of the fence, and said thanks with an easy smile before going back. 

Wonpil walked back to the bench he was sharing with Dowoon, but the latter was nowhere to be found. He hurried back and grabbed his bag, rushing to find where his friend went off to.

He finally saw Dowoon's retreating figure with his bike and he rushed over to his side. "Dowoon, why did you run off?" The car passing by almost drowned out his question as he panted in between, having ran all the way to the highway from the open area of their school. Dowoon sure is fast. 

The bright, sunny day didn't let Dowoon's red cheeks go unnoticed, and Wonpil smiled knowingly at him. "Ah, you like him!"

"Yes, hyung, now please shut up," Dowoon groaned. His pouty lips made Wonpil coo as he pinched the younger's cheeks. Dowoon swatted his hands away with an annoyed yet playful puff. "Oh, but I messed up. He probably thinks I'm weird because of how I acted earlier."

"I'm sure he didn't notice... oh no, I forgot my book at the bench!"

Wonpil pulled his hand out of his bag and looked at Dowoon with panic growing evident on his face. His recently borrowed book from the library contained his library card and the song lyrics he was translating from an English song, now Wonpil's worried. "I got to get back."

"Borrow my bike," Dowoon offered. Wonpil shook his head. "You will get late for cram school. See you later!" Wonpil dashed off. 

When he got to the steps near the bench, he saw another boy sitting on the same spot. Wonpil grew curious and wary. What if the boy read his lyrics? The book was about fairy tales, and he liked to read various fictional stories. But for every book card of the books he borrowed, there is a recurring name that is always before his. He noticed it one night, and wanted to know of the person. 

Wonpil walked on, stopping when he was beside the bench. He couldn't seem to call out to the boy that the book he was holding was his, as he studied the boy's features. He had brown hair, small eyes, and his lips were pursed in a thoughtful expression as he perused the book's contents. The boy finally noticed Wonpil's presence and closed the book in an unhurried manner. "Is this yours?"

"Yes." Wonpil blinked, unsure of what to say next. The boy handed the book over to him and proceeded to walk away, Wonpil looking at his retreating figure. 

He looked back. "You might want to forget about 'concrete roads,' Kim Wonpil-ssi."

Jerk. 

"What do you mean your name is Park Jaehyung?!" Wonpil bursted out, shock enveloping his entire self. 

"Uh, yes...? I never told you my name?" Jaehyung asked back, confusion evident on his face. Wonpil shook his head aggressively. "Well, you never asked—"

"I never got the opportunity to!" Wonpil yelled out, frustrated. Jaehyung laughed at him. 

"I expected Park Jaehyung-ssi from the library cards would be more... quiet and reserved," Wonpil added as an afterthought, giggling as Jaehyung took offense and retorted how he is exactly that. 

After singing about old country and concrete roads with a guitar as an accompaniment, Wonpil found Jaehyung's presence to be a pleasant one. He looked forward on spending more time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a quick jaepil as 1) I watched the movie an hour prior to this, 2) I wanted to contribute to the tag with this *vague hand gestures*, and 3) I haven't been able to psych myself up for a brooding session for the series that I have going on right now. And with everything that's happening in the world, this is my small contribution on making someone smile. I hope you do. And remember to stay healthy, vigilant, and be on close watch of your environment and the government ;)


End file.
